


Mean It

by AshKnight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom!Lena, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Friends to Lovers, SuperCorp, Top!Kara, bottom!Kara, top!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: Kara and Lena are best friends with benefits, but Kara is driving herself crazy wanting more.  While navigating their complicated relationship, Lena also discovers something surprising about herself.  (Once upon a time, Lena thought she was a top...)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 89
Kudos: 698
Collections: 4sk, 5sk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Lauv & LANY’s song, “Mean It.”
> 
> I kind of made Lena a bit of a bitch at the beginning of this story. My thinking is that she’s hardening herself against any feelings she might have. Seems like a Luthor thing to do. Anyway, stay tuned… and thanks for reading!

Kara Danvers wasn't a quitter. She'd once said, 'I don't bend, I don't break, I don't stand down for anyone.' And she'd meant it.

But things were different with Lena. No, she couldn't give up. She couldn't. But the temptation was there, especially when the taste of Lena's lipstick remained on her own lips.

The CEO's smell would linger, surrounding her, for hours after she was gone, if only in Kara's mind. And that was probably the worst part, because despite being increasingly arousing, it was also a painful reminder that Lena wasn't there. That she'd left.

She always left.

It was never at Lena's penthouse that the two had their dalliances. No. It was always – _only_ – at Kara's apartment. But that meant that after Lena was gone, Kara was stuck with the smell of her, and the feeling of Lena's lipstick smudged all over her.

Lena would show up at random, always carrying a bottle of champagne with her. It was an offering, like an olive branch, to repair their friendship. ' _I'm sorry,_ ' she'd say, referring to their most recent dalliance. _'I shouldn't have done that.'_

But Kara knew she wasn't sorry, because after the glasses were poured and Lena had finished hers – Kara's left forgotten on the coffee table – Lena would always slide right back in. It would start with something small, like a touch on the back of Kara's hand while laughing hard at something only moderately funny, and end with smeared lipstick and slick fingers.

And then Lena would excuse herself and disappear abruptly, without messaging Kara, despite the hero's request that she text her when she got home. Kara was left alone in her bed, surrounded by the intoxicating smell of Lena's perfume and the stench of her own inability to set boundaries.

The days following, they'd see each other at work, and Lena would make sure to sit on Kara's desk, leaning over just enough for her cleavage to be at the reporter's eye level, all while talking about her conflicts with Jimmy Olsen. Kara wasn't sure what was more disgusting: the fact that Lena was sort of dating her ex or that Lena was complaining about him to her after fucking Kara the night before.

It sent Kara's head reeling, and it distracted her from work, so much so that the quality of her articles began to suffer, and Lena quickly noticed.

"What the hell is this?" Lena snapped, having pulled Kara into her office to scold her about her latest article.

Kara flinched.

"I…" she started, averting her gaze and not knowing how to respond.

Nothing she could say would be right, anyway. Lena was pissed.

"This," Lena barked, "is a fluff piece about Batwoman being gay. Who the fuck wants to read about Batwoman's sex life?"

"But it's not about her s—" Kara tried desperately, daring to look up only briefly before seeing the look of fury on Lena's face and dropping her gaze again.

"Save it."

Lena slapped the drafted article down before bracing herself on the desk, leaning over as her eyes darkened.

"I want you to write another piece," the CEO demanded, "and if it's garbage, I'll suspend you without pay until you remember how to write a good article with repute worthy of this magazine. We might be friends, Kara, but I'm also your boss and the CEO of this company." Then, as an afterthought, Lena told her, "Oh, and I want it _tonight._ " Mouth agape, Kara stared, making Lena scowl and add, "Is that clear?"

The reporter nodded her understanding and rose from her seat like a beaten puppy, then waited to be released from the excruciating verbal assault.

Finally, after staring at her for several long moments, Lena asserted, "You can go."

Kara left the room, shutting her door silently behind her.

~!~!~

That night, Kara sat on her couch, alone in her apartment, and cried.

She had no idea what to do an article on, and she didn't want to ask Lena for advice when she was so furious. When they'd first begun a friendship, Lena always supported Kara and praised her work. But to be fair, the work Kara had been producing recently _had_ been garbage. (Although she'd been relatively sure that the Batwoman article would go over well.) But the fairness of Lena's reaction didn't stop Kara's tears of shame as she hung her head in her hands.

This continued until she heard a soft knock at the door, which caused her to nearly leap off the couch in surprise as she scrambled for the door. Who could it possibly be? Surely, not Lena. Lena was way too pissed to—

But there she was, when Kara opened the door, champagne bottle in hand.

"Were you… Were you _crying_?" Lena asked abruptly, without greeting Kara.

Kara cleared her throat loudly – too loudly – and muttered, "I, uh. No. No, I was—I've got allergies."

Raising a skeptical eyebrow – Kara hated the delicacy of Lena's features – Lena looked her over.

"Well… I came to…"

But they both knew why she was there, so Kara held the door open, expressionless, and let Lena into the apartment. She knew how this was going to go. Lena would come in, pour her champagne, down the glass, and show Kara just how fucking angry she was.

Per their usual ritual, Lena poured them each a glass, and Kara ignored hers as she kept her gaze just slightly away from Lena, who was, as expected, downing the glass with fervor.

"Kara," Lena started her speech, looking at her seriously. "Look at me."

Swallowing hard and wanting to resist but knowing better than to do so, Kara looked up and met Lena's darkened gaze.

"I think maybe I wasn't clear today," Lena continued. "When I said tonight, I meant _tonight._ "

"But tonight's not—" Kara tried, knowing that her plan had been to pull and all-nighter and finish the piece that evening.

But Lena was having none of it. Instead of letting Kara finish, she barked, "Save it, Kara. I gave you a deadline, and you ignored it. Now, tell me… Is that because you don't respect me?"

After her mouth had hung open for a few stunned moments, Kara managed to blurt, "No. No! No, Lena. Of course not! Of course I respect you!"

"Prove it," Lena demanded, setting her empty champagne glass down on the coffee table.

"H-How?" Kara stammered, confused by the request.

Cryptically, the hero's boss replied, "You know how, Kara."

Again, Kara's mouth hung open, finally picking up on the innuendo.

"Lena…"

Lena shook her head and said, voice lowered, "Prove that you respect me."

"Tell me what to do," Kara finally conceded, straightening up into a position of attention.

"Good girl," Lena cooed, her lips spreading into a smirk. "Hmm… So… How shall I have you make it up to me?"

"Anything you want," the blonde told her boss, then bit down on her lip.

She knew she was weak with Lena. She knew she would always give in. She couldn't quit her, even if she'd wanted to. It was toxic to Kara to give in to Lena's every whim and to let Lena use her for a good fuck at the end of a long day. She knew that. But she also knew that didn't matter. As soon as Lena looked at her, with any expression at all – anger, concern, joy, sadness – it was all over from there.

"Hmm…" Lena hummed, smirking and rising to her feet and pacing the living room slowly. "That offer is tempting."

Swallowing thickly, Kara took the hint and stood up, awkwardly waiting for Lena to make her usual move: inviting herself to Kara's bedroom. Sometimes she didn't want to wait, and they fucked on the couch, but tonight… Lena seemed particularly in control.

With one finger, Lena finally beckoned her to follow and made her way down the hall towards Kara's room. And of course, Kara followed.

"Get on the bed," Lena ordered, nodding toward the queen-sized mattress.

"Which way?" the blonde asked shyly, hesitating.

"On your knees."

A shiver electrified Kara's spine as she twitched and fumbled clumsily towards the bed, stripping off her clothes as she went. Once she was naked and on her knees on the bed, Lena let out a happy sigh and stroked Kara's bare backside with delicate fingertips.

"That's my good girl," Lena purred, leaning in and placing a kiss in the middle of Kara's left ass cheek.

Feeling her insides clench all at once – both from the praise and the possessive nickname – Kara flinched. _My_ good girl, she'd said. But Kara wasn't her girl. Kara was her toy. Kara was just a _thing_ to Lena. Sure, they were friends during breaks from work – _good_ friends – but after hours… Kara was a tool to get Lena off. The possessive nature of what Lena had said was a painful reminder that the woman was, in fact, full of shit. Kara knew it, too, but chose to ignore and dive down deep into the water of her own delusion that Lena meant it. That she was her girl. That she was everything Lena needed, all in one person, so that she'd never have to share.

But this wasn't reality for longer than they were in bed together.

For now, Kara reasoned, she'd just let it happen. After all, it felt good to pretend. It felt good to be the one giving Lena what she needed, even if it was just a verbal punching bag.

There was a long silence as Lena admired Kara's body, something that surprised the hero to no end, given that Lena was usually abrupt, quick, and forceful. Something was different that night.

"I want you to put your fingers in your cunt and show me how wet you are," Lena finally said, having decided on her course of action.

This wasn't going to be a problem for Kara, given that she was already aching with want, despite the heartbreak she was feeling. Her body always had a pull towards Lena that she couldn't ignore, regardless of how badly she wanted to resist.

When her fingers slid up into her sex, Kara sucked in a sharp breath at the stimulation there, feeling more sensitive than usual from Lena drawing out the inevitable. The suspense was making her drip. As she pulled her fingers back out, she let out a breathy groan and nearly fell onto the bed.

"Show me," Lena ordered, stepping closer to the bed so that Kara could see her shadow approaching.

Kara's hand went out sideways, an awkward position to be in, to put the slickness of her fingers on display.

"Oh, _Kara_ ," Lena cooed, once again stroking her ass, this time with her whole palm. "You _are_ ready, aren't you?"

Kara just nodded, without words, so Lena brought her hand back and slapped her ass, hard, making the hero yelp. Of course, it didn't hurt, but it startled Kara and sent tingles all the way through her body, which she greatly appreciated in the moment.

"I asked you a question," Lena explained.

"Yes, ma'am. Yes, I'm ready." Then, when Lena just stood there, smirking and humming softly, Kara whined, "Please. _Please_ hit me again."

Raising an eyebrow of surprise, Lena drawled out the question, "You liked that, Miss Danvers?"

Frantically nodding before remembering she had to speak, Kara stammered, "Y-Yes. P-Please."

Her thighs were already shaking from the anticipation of stimulation, so she simply couldn't help the pleas that were tumbling from her lips, one hundred percent without intention or permission from her reasonable mind. Thankfully, Lena obliged, slapping her hand hard across Kara's ass again, making Kara's body jerk forward, her face landing in the pillow.

Silently, Lena removed her clothes.

She was calmer and more collected than she'd ever been with Kara, and still very much in control, which was made clear to the compromised reporter when Lena said, "I'm going to fuck you raw."

Kara thought she might faint. Usually, they just _did_ it. There wasn't a bunch of taunting and build-up. Hardly any foreplay at all. They just _fucked._ But this time… Lena was dragging it out, and it was making Kara delirious with want.

"P-Please," she whimpered, gripping the sheets in her fists. Then, she added, "Please, Miss Luthor," knowing full well that Lena liked this title in the bedroom, in all its formality.

It helped them both forget that they were friends and allowed them to fall into Lena's fantasy.

Saying nothing, Lena approached Kara's bedside table, knowing that this was where Kara kept her toys, and removed a strap-on from the drawer, fastening it around her hips with the ease of an expert. Even just hearing the drawer open made Kara wonder if she was going to pass out, or if she'd barely survive the encounter. Then, all she could hear was Lena's slow, controlled breathing.

Soon after, Kara felt the weight on the bed shift as Lena climbed up behind her. Once more, she slapped Kara's ass, then lined the toy up with Kara's entrance.

Usually, Lena at least had the courtesy to ask, 'You ready?' but this time, there was no warning. The toy was jammed as far it would go into Kara's sex, making her scream.

"Lena!" Kara shouted. "Fuck!"

Already pulling her hips away and snapping them back against Kara's ass, Lena went back into her default sexual pace: fast and rough. Kara had to hold on to the bedframe to keep her head from slamming into the wall with every thrust from Lena's hips, and in that moment, she didn't mind at all.

"Lena! Lena. Lena, Lena, _Lena_ ," she panted, unable to form any other words. It stayed "Lena" for a while, until Lena grabbed her hair and tugged her head back. Then, teeth were suddenly sinking into her shoulder, and Kara was crying out again, this time bucking back hard against her lover and screaming, "FUCK."

"Don't cum!" Lena commanded, yanking on the hair she had fisted in her hand again.

"Oh, Rao," Kara moaned. "Rao, Lena."

"Don't cum," Lena warned, using her free hand to reach down and start working her own clit as she pumped in a little slower to keep her hand steady.

"Lena, I _can't,_ " Kara panted. Then, suddenly realizing she'd been saying Lena's first name without punishment, she quickly corrected herself, "P-Please, Miss Luthor. Please, let me cum."

"No!" Lena barked, jerking on her hair a third time, making Kara gasp with pleasure.

Kara couldn't lie. She liked to be roughed up. Liked feeling it all burn. Liked losing control. But she wasn't sure she could hold back the orgasm threatening to strike with every thrust of Lena's hips. Even a Super can't hold back a storm.

"M-Miss Luthor," the blonde moaned, leaving her head tilted back for Lena's easy access. "P-Please. I c-can't hold it anymore!"

Finally, Lena had worked herself up enough to reach her own peak, so she panted, "Now. Now, _Supergirl_."

Kara let out a scream as her climax tore through her, bucking back against the strap-on buried deep inside her. Reflexively, her hands reached backwards to grab onto Lena and landed on her thighs.

"I love you like this," Lena mused, when they'd both finally rode out the last waves of their orgasms. "Desperate. Waiting for me. Face in the pillow. Eagerly trying to get more of my cock. _Thoroughly fucked_."

Kara was sure she must have been blushing from her forehead all the way down her neck, because the flame that erupted inside her was insatiable and unending, bordering on incapacitating. She almost fainted, and probably would have, had Lena not dragged her nails down Kara's back – _hard_ – which would have left long, red marks in their wake as they made Kara's back arch, had she not been an impervious Kryptonian.

"Oh, Rao," Kara breathed, finally collapsing flat on the bed, face still buried in the pillow. Another "Oh, Rao," escaped her lips when Lena pulled the shaft out.

"Roll over," Lena said firmly, dismounting.

Kara did as she was told and waited for Lena's next move. Were they going again? But then, Kara saw Lena's face – the look of lust and complete disregard for her feelings – and her stomach flipped. Without warning, Lena was climbing on top of her and moving towards her face.

When their lips were almost touching, Kara's heart stopped, and she blurted, "Wait!" Lena looked shocked and almost offended, but Kara explained, "D-Don't… P-Please don't k-kiss me right now."

It was too much, Kara realized. She could handle the fuck. She could handle that kind of interaction. Well, just barely. But she couldn't handle the intimacy of a kiss anymore, and she knew that if she'd allowed Lena to kiss her as they always had, it would have become unbearable, and she didn't want to cry.

Then, Lena replied simply, "Very well." Then, abruptly as always, Lena got off the bed, sliding gracefully back into her clothes as she announced, "I expect that piece on my desk when I get into the office in the morning, Kara. And please, do give me some _quality_ journalism, not a fluff piece."

Kara, still completely melted into the mattress, gripped the sheets and started to cry, despite her best efforts, imagining what it would have been like, had she allowed Lena to kiss her, and how much more time she would've gotten with her that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara definitely had the piece done and on Lena's desk by the morning and had _definitely_ gotten zero minutes of sleep that night.

Sitting at her desk, Kara jumped when she saw Lena's shadow standing next to her. When she turned her head to look, Lena was holding the piece she'd written tightly in her fist. At first, Kara was terrified that this would be another failure – after all, she'd been half asleep and thoroughly fucked when she'd written it – but when Lena's gaze softened, she melted like wax dripping over the side of a candle.

"Good work, Danvers," she said, actually smiling at her.

Kara let out and audible sigh of relief.

"Would you please come into my office for a minute?" Lena asked, her voice smooth.

But there was a hint of seduction there, and Kara was pretty sure she knew what her boss wanted. Biting her lip, she said nothing and rose to her feet, following Lena to her office. Lena locked the door behind them, making Kara swallow thickly.

The outfit Lena was wearing didn't help, and neither did the deep, sexy red color of her blouse. Kara was already wet in anticipation for what she hypothesized would happen next. Lena was insatiable in her appetite for sex, so Kara was fairly positive that what was coming was a request – no, a command – for gratification. And partly, Kara didn't mind. Her own hormones were going wild already, and as she watched Lena move gracefully to sit on top of her desk, facing Kara, she felt her knees go weak.

Nothing made her vulnerable like Lena Luthor.

"You did well last night," Lena finally mused, after letting Kara simmer in the awkwardness for several long, painful moments.

Kara blushed, dropping her gaze and trying not to look up Lena's skirt as the woman spread her legs slightly with intention. This, of course, failed miserably, and as her gaze rose just enough to see Lena's thong of red lace, she felt her stomach drop.

"Come here," Lena ordered, beckoning Kara to join her.

Of course, the Kryptonian obeyed without question, heart slamming wildly in her chest.

"What was that?" the CEO asked sharply, referencing Kara's lack of a verbal response.

"Yes, Miss Luthor."

"Such a good girl," Lena purred, putting her hands on Kara's shoulders and pushing down forcefully until Kara was in a kneeling position in front of her. "I should think you'd know what to do down there?"

Kara blushed, looking directly at the Luthor's panties, and nodded her head in understanding before slowly sliding the garment down and off, setting them neatly on the floor beside her.

Before Kara could dip her head under the CEO's skirt, Lena smiled down at her, tangling her fingers in her hair, and commented, "You're so pretty when you blush."

Kara felt her insides turning. Had she really just said that? But of course, Kara reminded herself, it meant nothing. Even if Lena did think she was pretty, it didn't mean anything more than that. The word she was probably looking for was 'fuckable.' But Kara shut her eyes anyway – just for a moment – and imagined their lips crashing together like two waves moving towards each other. After that, she got to work.

First, her tongue licked a stripe through Lena's wet folds, making the Luthor let out a low hum of approval. This spurred Kara on and let her know she was off to a good start, so she wasted no time giving the woman's clit the attention it was longing for. Slowly, the hero swirled her tongue around the swollen nub and sucked lightly, attempting to tease the other woman into bliss.

It worked. Lena was mewling and whimpering as she tugged on Kara's hair (which seemed to be something that she was particularly fond of). Soon, Lena was starting to slide forward off the desk, so, without stopping her tongue's assault on Lena's sex, Kara put her hand up to steady the woman in place on the edge of the desk. Lena hardly noticed as she began to buck forward against Kara's eager lips, nearing her climax.

"Fuck," the youngest Luthor ground out, still firmly holding Kara's head in place. "Fuck! Supergirl. _Yes._ "

Then, she was coming, spilling her arousal all over Kara's waiting chin. And Kara drank it in eagerly. She was lost in the moment then, no longer thinking about the way Lena was using her for her own pleasure, but instead thinking about how close they were in that instant. How intimate it was to feel Lena losing herself. Kara's mind went blank as she cleaned the mess with her tongue and peppered kisses over the inside of Lena's thighs.

Slowly, Lena pushed Kara away and muttered, "You can go," as she smoothed her hair out of her face.

Kara wiped her mouth with the tissue Lena handed her and rose to her feet. She nearly choked when she ran head-first into Jimmy on the way out of Lena's office. Face flushed, she hurried away and avoided his gaze.

Kara thought about using her X-ray vision to see what they were doing, but thought better of it, out of respect for Lena. Still, her heart ached knowing that they had their own complicated thing going on. Instead of looking, Kara gathered her things from her desk and left CatCo on a mission to write her next article.

~!~!~

They met up for lunch, as they usually did, and Lena did what she always had: pretended nothing had happened between them. It was like they were new friends again, laughing over a meal. But the cloud over Kara's head was making her feel solemn and withdrawn. She fought it hard, knowing she had to pretend. Or at least, she wanted to, for the time being. She couldn't imagine not being able to touch Lena. The prospect of facing reality and cutting it off was unbearable. The CEO had her between a rock and a hard place, but Kara knew what her choice was. For as long as Lena showed interest, in whatever capacity, Kara would be there.

When they hugged goodbye, Kara's stomach flipped.

~!~!~

Supergirl had just finished a rescue downtown when she got the text from Lena.

' **I need you.'**

Heart leaping in her chest, Kara felt an eruption of butterflies inside, but told herself that this was likely just Lena looking to get laid.

Still, she wasted no time flying to the Luthor's penthouse, landing on the balcony in her suit.

Expecting to find Lena wearing some sort of revealing clothing, awaiting sexual favors, Kara was shocked when she saw Lena sitting on the couch in her National City University sweatshirt, sobbing as she held a glass of wine.

"Lena," Kara breathed, instantly kneeling in front of the woman. "Lena, what happened? What's wrong?"

She assumed something had happened with Jimmy. Most of her didn't really want to hear whatever Lena was about to tell her about their relationship. On the other hand, Lena was her best friend, before anything else, and Kara knew she'd do anything to make her feel better. So she listened.

"M-My mother was here," Lena choked out, words slightly slurred and voice cracking.

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Kara asked, "And… what happened?"

"She t-told me I'm a 'fucking d-disgusting disappointment' and that I s-should have worked for her instead taking over and renaming L-Corp," Lena slurred, through hiccupping sobs.

"Oh, sweetheart," Kara cooed, taking the wine glass from her friend and setting it down on the coffee table and not really thinking about the pet name she'd just used. "I'm sorry. But she's wrong, okay? She is so, so wrong about you. You're not a disappointment. You have so much to be proud of. You're a beautiful, strong, independent woman, and you are working so hard to do good in the world. You're perfect as you are."

Lena looked up, and Kara instantly noticed that her eyes were glassy and bloodshot. _She's drunk,_ Kara assessed. _Shit._

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Lena mumbled, reaching out to stroke Kara's cheek. "Especially in that goddam super suit."

"Lena," Kara said seriously. "I—"

"Kiss me, Supergirl," the brunette interrupted, continuing to stroke the hero's cheek.

Gently, Kara pushed her hand away and offered instead, "How about a hug? I don't think you're in any condition to be kissing anyone right now."

"Ex _cuse_ me," Lena said drunkenly. "But I'm a grown ass woman who knows when—"

But Kara's arms were around her, and as soon as she felt them, Lena started to cry again.

"I wish she loved me," Lena sobbed suddenly. "I wish _someone_ loved me. Why am I so unlovable, Kara?"

The hero's heart ached at this, longing to tell Lena how much she truly, deeply loved her, but knowing it wasn't the time. It would probably never be the time.

Instead, Kara assured her, "You're not unlovable. Your mother is just…"

"A bitch?"

Kara nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah. I know," Lena sniffled. "But she's still my mother." After another nod from Kara, followed by silence, the CEO asked, "Kiss it better, Supergirl?"

Again, Kara's heart lurched. That was all she wanted to do in that moment. But she knew that Lena was compromised by the alcohol, and she also knew it would mean nothing to Lena if they did kiss. _And,_ not to mention, it would just further fuel Kara's feelings for her, which was the last thing she wanted. She could detach during sex, or even pretend, but kissing… it was too intimate, too real. And her hurt was too raw.

Before Kara could protest, Lena was cupping the back of her neck and pulling hard, trying to kiss her, but using her super strength, the hero held her off.

"Lena, please, don't kiss me right now," she pleaded, her voice sounding weak.

The plea was soft and half-hearted, but it was there, and Kara was going to stick to it.

"Why don't you want me?" Lena whined, tears once again pouring down her cheeks. "Why am I so—"

"Lena," Kara warned. "You're drunk, and you don't mean it."

"I mean it," Lena begged. "Don't you want to save me, Supergirl?"

That was it. That was all Kara could take.

"Stop," she said harshly, holding Lena off as she grabbed for Kara's suit. "You know I do."

"Then _kiss me,_ " Lena whined. "I need you."

"You're drunk," Kara asserted, her tone serious but without judgment.

"I don't care."

" _I_ care."

"Well, don't. Stop caring about me. Stop being perfect. Stop—"

Surprised by Lena's choice of words, Kara responded, "I'm not perfect, Lena. Please, don't say that. And I could never stop caring about you. You're… You're my best friend…"

Kara almost choked on the last word. It hurt so much that she could feel her insides crumbling. But for Lena, she stayed strong.

The CEO shook her head in response, saying nothing.

"Let's get you to bed," Kara sighed, grabbing the wine glass and making her way to the kitchen to pour it down the drain.

When she returned, lifting Lena into her arms bridal style, Lena protested, "I don't want to go to bed! And I can do it myself!"

Looking at the Luthor sadly, Kara lamented just how close they'd been before having sex for the first time. Now, they were closer in some ways, but more distant in others. Kara could no longer allow herself to fall. Without saying anything, Kara carried the kicking woman to her bedroom and carefully set her down on her bed.

"Easy," the hero whispered. "You need rest."

"I hate her," Lena said suddenly, starting to cry again. "I'm worthless."

"Easy," Kara repeated, sitting beside Lena on the bed.

With careful hands, Kara reached over and stroked back some of Lena's hair, which was loose and messy. It almost looked like sex hair, it was so tousled. Kara blushed at the thought and returned her attention to the present, where she carefully eased back a whining Lena against the pillow.

"I'm going to stay right here to make sure you're alright, okay?" Kara asked.

Lena shook her head, grumbling, "I'm fine. Just leave."

"You asked me to come here."

"Because I thought…" Lena started, rubbing her eyes. "I thought you'd…"

"What? What did you want me to do?"

"Save me."

"Lena—"

"Save me from myself, Kara," Lena whimpered. "I'm so tired. I'm so _miserable._ "

With a soft sigh of sympathy, Kara nodded her head and told her, "I know, Lena. I know. But I'm right here, okay? And I'll… I'll always be here for you."

Kara hesitated at the end, not because she wasn't sure if she would, in fact, always be there for Lena, but because she wanted to say, 'I'll always love you.' But she knew she couldn't say it. That would have been ridiculous. Especially when Lena was so uninterested in a committed relationship with her. She made that evident in the way she acted after they fucked. Lena always left her.

Pulling on Kara's arm, Lena used a surprising amount of force to tug Kara into the bed, until the Super was lying on top of her.

"Lena—" Kara tried to protest, but Lena's embrace silenced her.

Lena wasn't trying to kiss her. She just wanted to be held. When her hands snaked around between Kara's cape and her suit, resting on her lower back, Kara shivered with want.

"Please. Please, will you hold me?" Lena sniffled, clinging tightly to her friend's torso.

The Kryptonian felt as if she might die right there. And she would've died happy, too. If only for a moment, Lena was finally holding her. Really, really holding her. But it was nothing more than a drunken need for reassurance from a friend after a particularly traumatic encounter. Kara had to remind herself of that as she slipped her arms around Lena in return, rolling slightly so that her weight wasn't on top of Lena, but rather beside her.

"I've got you," Kara whispered, stroking Lena's hair back when she started to cry again. "You're perfect, Lena. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny, you're sweet. You're everything anyone could ever hope for. Your mother will always be wrong about you."

This only made Lena cry harder, feeling a surge of emotions shoot through her like heroin. Kara was, as always, saying all the right things, and Lena wondered if maybe, just maybe, she should actually listen to her.

But it was too hard to accept Kara's report that she was 'perfect.' Instead, Lena resigned herself to holding on to the fact that _Kara_ felt she was perfect. Because, at least _someone_ did.

Lena whimpered and sobbed for the next seven or eight minutes as Kara began to rock her slowly and hold her against her chest. Then, finally, Lena fell asleep in the hero's arms.

~!~!~

In the morning, Lena woke alone in the bed. Kara was gone.

Distracted by her headache, Lena stumbled into the bathroom to grab some painkillers and brush her teeth. Oddly, her bottle of painkillers was on the edge of the sink already. Once that was done, she headed to the kitchen for coffee. But to her surprise, as she approached the kitchen, she heard the tell-tale sound of coffee dripping into the pot, and the sound of Kara's feet pattering on the floor.

"I made you breakfast," Kara nonchalantly announced, spooking Lena to the point of jumping.

"Jesus, Kara," Lena snapped. "I thought you were gone! Way to scare the shit out of me."

"I think what you were looking for was 'thank you,'" Kara grumbled, flipping the pancake she was making.

Lena bit her lip, embarrassed by her outburst, and said, "I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. Thank you."

"Did you find the painkillers?" the blonde asked. "I left them on the sink for you."

Lena nodded and approached her friend slowly from the side.

"Kara," she said softly, after a long bout of silence.

"Hmm?" Kara asked, turning her head to look at the beautiful brunette beside her.

"Really… Thank you."

The sincerity and obvious gratitude in Lena's voice made Kara blush. It was something she hadn't heard from Lena's lips in a long while. Since before they'd started their sexual dalliances.

"It's nothing," Kara mumbled, turning back to the pancake as she flipped it out of the pan and onto a plate. "Eat."

Lena looked a little surprised by the forcefulness of Kara's command, but she took the plate when it was handed to her and made her way to the dining room where she sat down and started eating slowly.

Kara didn't join her at the table, but instead spent the time Lena was eating cleaning up the kitchen and washing the dishes from breakfast.

"Kara," Lena called out, after she'd finished what was on her plate. When the hero appeared before her, Lena asked, "Did you eat?"

Kara shrugged, saying, "Not hungry."

This, Lena knew, was a boldfaced lie. The Kryptonian was always hungry.

"Kara… What's wrong?" Lena asked with concern.

Again, Kara shrugged and remained non-verbal.

"Alright," the youngest Luthor sighed. "Keep your secrets. You always do."

This stung Kara deeper than she would have liked to admit, so all she could say in response was, "I hope you feel better, Lena. I've gotta get going."

Before Lena could even protest or say goodbye, Kara was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

They saw each other in passing over the next three days but hadn't had time to catch up for lunch. This was mostly fine by Kara, since she was still working on getting her shit together so she wouldn't go storming into Lena's office with a bouquet of flowers, confessing her unending adoration and infatuation with the CEO and making a real ass of herself.

She narrowly managed to avoid doing this by doing her best to avoid Lena completely. If Lena called or sent her a text, Kara would be there in a heartbeat. But right now, she wasn't going to go looking for reasons to exacerbate the burn of her own heartache, which she knew wasn't going away any time soon.

The three days without being alone with Lena went by slowly. Of course, Kara kept an eye open at all times, checking in with Lena silently when she happened to be in the office finishing up a piece. Lena seemed… off. After everything that had happened with her mother, this didn't surprise Kara. She _was_ surprised that Lena hadn't reached out to her, either, for a band-aid of sorts. On the other hand, Lena wasn't used to hearing people tell her no. So when Kara had denied her what she wanted the other night, she likely felt the rejection deeply. That would explain Lena's silence.

Eventually, silence came to an end when Lena could no longer hold back the dam of emotions threatening to break through. Her frustration with her mother, her brother, her job, herself… All of it was running high. She needed nothing more or less than an intense wave of relief, and she knew she wasn't going to find it without Kara. So, without further deliberation, she approached the reporter's desk at the end of the workday.

"Kara," Lena said, voice steady but soft, without the usual confidence Lena put on while she was at work. "Could I please see you in my office for a moment?"

"I was just about to head—" Kara started, then realized that it was her boss speaking, and that staying late was an order, not a request.

That being the case, she closed her mouth, flattened her skirt, and followed Lena to her office.

Once the heavy glass door had closed behind them, Lena sat on the edge of the desk, in a far more casual position than Kara had ever seen her (leaned back, legs crossed at the ankles).

Lena was silent though, so Kara finally had to break the awkwardness and ask, "What did you want to see me about? Was my last piece—"

"It's not about work," Lena assured her hurriedly. "It's about… It's about something else."

Kara blinked. Where was this going? If she wanted to get laid, she'd likely have already been naked.

"Okay. Shoot," the reporter encouraged her.

"I've… been busy," Lena fumbled.

Raising an eyebrow, Kara waited for her to continue, but Lena said nothing, so Kara said, "Yes, I know."

"No, I…" Lena tried, biting her lip and looking less than confident.

This threw Kara for a loop. Lena hardly ever looked like this anymore. The only time she really was vulnerable was in regard to the wounds created by her mother. Was that what this was about?

Clearing her throat to urge herself on, Lena continued, "I haven't been… ignoring you…"

"It would be okay if you were," Kara said quickly, upon seeing the surprising amount of distress on Lena's face. "I upset you, and I know you haven't exactly been pleased with me lately. I would probably avoid me too."

There it was. Right there, in the open. Kara was sure that Lena was mad at her for refusing to engage with her physically the night she'd been crying. But Kara also knew she'd been avoiding Lena herself. Not ignoring, just… not going out of her way to be near her.

"Well, I wasn't," Lena asserted quickly.

"Okay," Kara conceded with a slight shrug. "You've been busy. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I…"

"Because I know you're busy, Lena. You're the CEO of multiple companies, and you and Jimmy are—"

" _Don't_ talk about Jimmy," Lena snapped.

Kara blinked, stammering, "B-But you're—"

"No, we're not."

"I don't understand," Kara confessed, biting her lip.

What was Lena trying to tell her? Or _not_ tell her?

"I ended things with Jimmy," Lena explained shortly.

"What?" the reporter blurted, shocked. "Why?"

Swallowing hard, Lena wrung her hands in her lap and looked just slightly away from her friend as she answered, "He insisted on topping me, and I wasn't comfortable." Kara's mouth hung open slightly, giving away her shock and surprise, so Lena explained further, "No, it wasn't like that. He wasn't forceful with me or anything. He just got frustrated, and it was a deal-breaker for both of us."

"Well, I'm sorry things didn't work out for you guys," Kara forced herself to say. "I know you really liked him."

"I still like him as a person. He's a good man. But honestly, Kara… It was never going to work. I couldn't be myself with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't let loose in the bedroom. It was too… He wasn't…" Lena tried to clarify. "It was very vanilla."

"I imagine it would have been very difficult to keep up with you," Kara said good-naturedly. "Plus, I think it can be very emasculating for a man to be submissive with a woman. Jimmy's a good guy, but… maybe just not the guy for you."

"I don't think there is a guy for me," Lena confessed with a shrug. "I think you're right. I think it's too emasculating."

"Well, hold on. Some guys like it, Lena. It's just about finding someone who is on the same wavelength as you. And that's not easy, but also not impossible."

"Maybe I'm just done with guys," Lena mused, shrugging her shoulders as she played with her hair.

"That's okay, too," Kara told her. "You're smart, you're beautiful, you're incredibly ambitious. Those are all very attractive qualities. You'll find your person, Lena."

There was a long, thoughtful pause before Lena asked, "You don't have to stand. Please, sit down." When Kara moved to sit in the chair across from her next, though, Lena stood up, shaking her head and saying, "Sit with me."

So Kara followed Lena to the couch, and the two sat beside each other, as they had so, so many times before, as good friends supporting each other.

"How are you feeling about all this?" the hero finally asked, looking at Lena with genuine concern for her emotional wellbeing.

"Frustrated," Lena confessed, not at all to Kara's surprise.

Kara was sure it _was_ frustrating to find a good guy who was completely incompatible in the bedroom.

"I get it," Kara said nonchalantly, nodding her head. "It's okay to be upset."

All of the sudden, they were falling back into their friendship, comfortably sitting next to each other on the couch as they talked about what they were going through. Kara nearly breathed a sigh of relief when Lena scooted closer to rest her head on the hero's shoulder. Grateful for the touch, but also pained by it, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's shoulder to support her and hold her just a little closer.

"You're my best friend, you know," Lena whispered, after a short bout of silence.

It had been a while since Kara had really felt that way. They'd been so caught up in whatever else had been going on with them that this emotional connection had fallen by the wayside. And Kara had missed it. Of course, her heart yearned for more with Lena. But that was well besides the point. What she loved more than anything else in the world were these moments, where she could support Lena and be her rock.

But when Kara felt the sudden urge to kiss the top of Lena's head, which was still resting on her shoulder, she felt her heart sink, knowing full well that it was a terrible idea. The smell of Lena's hair – something sweet but elegant that Kara couldn't place – was wafting into her nose, turning her brain to mush.

"Kara?" Lena asked, interrupting the hero's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to grab dinner."

"Shit. Sorry, Lena. I… kinda zoned out for a minute…" Kara confessed, cheeks darkening slightly.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked with concern, pulling away enough to look at Kara's face.

Kara nodded and told her, "Let's get some grub. My treat."

"Um, no. You're not paying."

"You can't pay for _everything,_ Lena. That's not right."

"Sure, I can. Why the hell not?"

"Because that's not friendship, that's patronage."

Brow furrowing, Lena said, "It's not like that, Kara."

The blonde shrugged, looking away and saying, "Let's get dinner."

Biting her lip, Lena conceded, "Alright," and the two made their way out of the office.

~!~!~

Late that night, a few hours after Kara had gotten home from dinner, Lena knocked on her apartment door. (She never let Kara know when she was coming. She just showed up.)

"Hey," Lena said, her voice surprisingly less than confident. "Can I come in?"

It was the first time in a long time that Lena had asked permission. Usually, she said something seductive that Kara couldn't really say no to.

"Of course," Kara told her, holding the door open. Once inside and sitting on the couch, the hero asked, "Are you okay?"

Lena nodded slowly and replied, "Just thinking."

Kara raised an eyebrow and walked carefully over the eggshells of Lena's willingness to talk, asking, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I… Kara, I think… I think something's wrong with me…"

"What?!" Kara gaped. "Why?"

"Why am I so… I don't know. Fucked up. In the bedroom."

"Lena…"

"Come on, Kara. You, better than anyone else, know I am."

"Listen… Lena… You're not… fucked up. You just… have a strong sex drive. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Please. You know it's not normal."

"Lena—"

"Jimmy couldn't handle it. I wouldn't even let him top me. Not once."

"You have a preference for topping. It's really okay. You guys just aren't compatible in the bedroom. I know it's discouraging, but please don't feel like something is wrong with you just because you don't want to be topped."

Lena bit her lip and dropped her gaze, mumbling, "I'm defective. Why can't I just—"

"Lena. Stop."

"But I—"

"Lena. I'm telling you right now, there is _nothing_ wrong with you. Everyone has a preference. You just have to find someone with a preference that fits with yours. And you will."

Still avoiding Kara's gaze, Lena thought about this. She couldn't deny that she was insatiable. Her sex drive was over the top. And she'd never found anyone who could match her or even accommodate her wishes in the bedroom. Except…

"Kara?"

Lightly resting her hand on top of Lena's, Kara answered, "Yeah, hun."

"You're the only person who's ever given me what I need."

Eyes wide, Kara asked, "W-What?"

"And not just in the bedroom."

"Lena… What—"

"You have been my best friend, my confidant, my hero…"

"I just do what I can, Lena. It's really—"

"You've been everything to me."

"Lena. What—"

"Shut up for a minute," Lena huffed, her cheeks turning a frustrated shade of red. "I'm… I'm trying … I'm trying to tell you something."

Not knowing where this was going, Kara's heart began to race. What could Lena be trying to tell her? Surely, not—

"Kara… I don't think anyone else could care for me the way you do."

"I just—"

"Hush."

"Sorry."

Swallowing thickly, Kara dropped her gaze. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know where Lena was about to take this conversation. It was often that she felt fear, but the unknown in this moment was giving her a surprising amount of anxiety.

"Look at me for a second," Lena said, causing Kara to gather as much bravery as she could to lift her head and look into her friend's piercing green eyes. "I think I made a big mistake, Kara," the Luthor sighed. "I think I had what I wanted this whole time, and I took it for granted."

"Lena, I'm sorry, but I have no clue what you're talking about."

"I'm trying to fucking tell you! If you'd stop interrupting, I'd get to it!" Lena cried, exasperated as her face turned a deeper shade of red.

When Kara noticed just how deeply Lena was blushing, she blushed too.

"I… I know it must seem like I was using you," Lena said, sucking in a shaky breath. "But honestly… I think I was just trying to get as close to you as possible without being rejected."

When Lena paused, Kara gently pressed, "Why would I ever reject you, Lena?"

"Because I think… I think… I'm realizing this has all been about me wanting more. More of you. More of _us._ "

Feeling her heart stop, the Super's mouth went dry as she stared at Lena. Part of her wanted to hide under the bed, pretending this wasn't happening, because it was just so fucking hard to believe what Lena seemed to be saying.

"Could you… Could you explain?" Kara asked slowly, trying to hide her intense anxiety.

Lena gently squeezed Kara's hand and confessed, "You're everything I've ever wanted, and I know you'd never want more, so I settled for just… fucking you."

"Please, tell me this… this is a dream…"

Knot forming in her throat, Lena shook her head, absolutely horrified and ashamed of her own confession. This was going worse than expected. Kara didn't even want to _hear_ it.

"You… You really think this has been about sex for me, Lena? You really think I'd reject you?"

Lena nodded and said simply, "Of course. Why would you ever want—"

"I feel exactly the same way. I settled for sex because all I want, more than anything in this entire world, is to make Lena Luthor happy. And I just thought… if I could be a part of that… in any way… everything would be okay. Even if I couldn't have you as my own. If I could give you… just… anything. If I could contribute to your happiness… it would all be worth it."

Lena's mouth fell open in a decidedly unladylike expression. Was Kara really saying what she thought she was?

"Are you…" Lena tried, but the rest of the words got caught in her throat.

"I'm saying I've always wanted you, Lena. And if you…. if you mean what you said… then I'm here for the taking."

Feeling her own hands begin to tremble, Lena asked bravely, "Then… Can I kiss you now?"

Kara hesitated, then told her friend, "Only if you mean it."

Lena nodded and whispered, "I mean it, Kara."

"Then yes."

Blushing brighter, Lena began to feel shyer and more insecure than she ever had in her entire life. Was this really happening? Did Kara really want her too? Braving the waters, Lena finally leaned in and pressed their lips together, unmoving but keeping the pressure there until Kara's lips parted slightly and sucked in her bottom lip, making Lena moan.

"Fuck," Lena breathed, after several long, heated moments. "That was amazing."

"Different," Kara conceded. "In a very, very good way."

Lena nodded in agreement and scooted over onto Kara's lap, draping her arms around the hero's neck.

"Are you sure I'm not defective?" the CEO asked shyly.

Kara nodded her head and promised, "You're perfect exactly as you are, sweetheart."

The two embraced, Lena leaving her head on Kara's shoulder, and held each other for a long while before parting ways for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara made it a point to bring Lena flowers the next day. Luckily for her, Lena was already in the office when she arrived, so she was able to knock on her door and surprise her with a bouquet of lilies.

"Hey," Kara said shyly, holding out the flowers with a slightly trembling hand. "These… um… These are for you. I couldn't really fill your office, but I—"

"Kara!" Lena cried. "Oh, my gosh! You really didn't have to do that. I—"

Ignoring Lena's protests, Kara turned and shut the door behind her.

"You deserve every flower in the world, but none could match your beauty, so I just had to settle for these."

"They're beautiful, Kara," Lena sighed, clutching the bouquet to her chest. "Thank you. Thank you so much. No one's ever gotten me flowers before."

"What? Really? A girl like you? No one's ever—"

"No one," Lena told her seriously. "You're the first to care about me enough to do anything like that for me."

"I certainly do care about you," Kara agreed. "More than anything."

Eyes wide, Lena asked, "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Come here?" the CEO asked gently, far from her normal demanding tone.

Kara obliged, and after setting the flowers down on her desk, Lena took Kara's hands in her own and pulled her gently closer, catching her lips as soon as Kara was standing close enough.

"Thank you," Lena whispered, upon finally pulling away. "Thank you for being my hero."

"I will always be here for you, Lena. There's nothing in this world that could keep me from you. I hope you know that."

Cheeks reddening, Lena slowly nodded her head. The Kryptonian caught her lips again, taking her time to savor the taste.

"Shit," Lena blurted, upon pulling away for a second time. "My lipstick is… I'm sorry."

Scrambling to find a napkin, Lena turned away. Eventually, she found one and pressed it into Kara's hands.

The hero just smiled, saying, "It's okay. No harm done. At least you didn't let me walk out of the office like this."

Lena laughed, shaking her head, and bumped noses with Kara, nuzzling briefly before pressing their foreheads together and resting her hands on the Super's hips.

"Is this really happening?" Kara whispered, feeling her heart ache, bursting with more joy than she could fathom.

Lena just nodded, her lips spreading into a smile.

"I never thought you'd… you know… want me like this…"

"I do," the blonde quickly told her. "I do. A thousand times, I do."

Blushing slightly, Lena nodded and told her, "I don't know why, but I'm glad."

"Why?" Kara laughed. "Isn't that obvious? You're the only one to make my heart soar like this. _You,_ Lena… You make Kara Danvers brave. Supergirl might have superpowers, but you give Kara Danvers the courage to put on the suit each day."

"R-Really?" Lena stammered. "I really make you feel that way?"

Kara nodded, still smiling softly at her partner before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I'd do anything for you, Lena. I'd do _anything_ to make you happy. I thought that was obvious."

Lena shrugged and answered, "I guess I just… didn't want to believe it, just in case I was wrong."

"You're not wrong. I care more about you than I've ever cared about anyone, Lena. I'd even shove down every ounce of longing for you to be mine – just mine – to give you what you want. To make you happy. I'm just so glad I was wrong about that. About what you wanted. I'm glad we got to be honest with each other."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lena asked.

Kara shrugged and explained, "I'm a coward, in some ways. The super suit only takes me so far. Risking our friendship? I wasn't going to go there. I never would. So, why did you decide to tell me?"

"Because you told me I wasn't defective, and I just… realized… you're the only person who's ever clicked with me. Who's been able to handle me. Who's cared for me, despite my… tendencies."

"You're perfect as you are, Lena," Kara asserted. "I wouldn't change a thing."

"Are you sure?" the brunette asked, biting down on her lower lip, earning a solid nod from Kara.

"Not a thing."

With a contended sigh, Lena leaned in and kissed Kara's lips again.

"I'm gonna have to reapply my lipstick," Lena laughed. "But I have no regrets. I could kiss you all day, Kara… When you stopped letting me… I…"

"I only said no because I didn't think you meant it, and it was just so… intimate. It made me want you so much more, and I couldn't take it anymore. I could withstand the sex. But your kiss… it meant too much to me. I'm sorry if I hurt you by saying no."

"No, it wasn't that. It's just… I didn't know how badly I wanted to kiss you, until you said no."

"I wanted it too, Lena. I wanted it so badly. And… it was just… so hard to let you leave every night. All I wanted was to ask you to stay. But I was sure that you wouldn't."

"I don't know what I would have done if you'd asked. I probably would have gotten scared and ran for it. To be honest, I'm still scared of this. Scared you'll change your mind. I mean, really… You're beautiful. You're sweet. You're kind. You're _Supergirl,_ for fuck's sake. What did I ever do to deserve even an ounce of your attention?"

"Hey!" Kara cried. "Don't talk like that! I'm the one who's lucky to have _your_ attention. A strong, independent woman like you? You could have _anyone._ And yet… here you are… kissing _me,_ of all people."

To silence her, Lena leaned in and kissed the Kryptonian again, this time cupping the back of her neck to hold her close.

When they finally broke away, slightly breathless, Kara asked, "Will you come over tonight?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders and offered, "Why don't you come over to my place?"

Eyes wide, Kara gaped, "Really? We never—"

"It's a vulnerability thing. I told you to come after my mother had been there because I was upset. But… sleeping with someone… in my own bed… it just seemed… so… intimate. It was easier to compartmentalize if I went to your place. Easier to leave."

"Wow," Kara breathed. "It must have been really hard for you to call me over then."

Lena nodded and conceded, "Yep. And it took a _lot_ of alcohol." Then, after a pause, the youngest Luthor added, "So, will you come over? I'll make you dinner."

"You don't have to—"

"I'd like to, if you'll let me."

Biting her lip, Kara replied, "Alright. If you really don't mind."

"I don't mind. It'll be my pleasure. 6:30 then?"

Finally, Kara smiled, put at ease by Lena's words.

"6:30 it is. Thank you, Lena. I should get to work, though. I've got a couple of interviews today. Is it okay if I get going?"

Lena nodded and replied, "As your boss, I demand that you hurry up and get out of here!"

The two laughed, and Kara pressed a kiss to Lena's cheek, saying, "See you later, Boss," before leaving the office.

~!~!~

Supergirl landed on the balcony at Lena's penthouse at 6:43 PM. Lena was just inside the door, pacing the living room with a glass of wine. When the CEO finally turned to walk back towards the balcony and saw Supergirl standing there, she jumped. Startled by the woman's appearance – she'd almost resigned herself to the idea that Kara wasn't coming – Lena set the wine glass down on the coffee table and moved to open the sliding glass door.

"Kara!" Lena cried. "Jesus. You startled me. I figured you would've used the door."

"Sorry," Kara blurted, blushing as she stepped inside the penthouse. "There was a fire downtown. They're thinking it was arson, but the building was huge and…"

Brow furrowed when Kara trailed off and stopped talking, Lena stepped closer and asked, "You okay?"

"Two people died."

"Shit," Lena breathed. "I'm sorry, Kara… I know you did your best, though. You… You can't save _everyone,_ okay?"

"Apparently not," Kara huffed, sitting down on the couch and holding her head in her hands. "It was a fire. A stupid, simple job. And I let a mother and her six-year-old daughter die."

"Kara!" Lena shouted. "You didn't _let_ anyone die! Someone started this fire, and they weren't able to get out. How many people _did_ you save?"

"Thirteen. The rest were able to get out on their own."

"And you're going to blame yourself for the two who didn't make it?"

" _Yes._ "

"Kara."

Sighing, Lena knelt down in front of the hero, taking her hands and rubbing her thumbs over her skin.

"Kara, look at me," the brunette said firmly. When Kara lifted her head, she there were tears in her eyes, so Lena wiped them away and asked her, "Did you do your best to save them?"

The hero nodded weakly but said nothing.

"Then that's all you can do. I know you're a Super, Kara, but you're not God."

"Yeah, but if I'd just gotten there a little sooner… been just a little faster—"

"How could you have known until they called for you?"

"Well… I should've—"

Rising from her kneeling position on the floor, Lena sat down next to Kara on the couch, saying, "I'm proud of you, Kara. I'm proud of you for your hard work, but also… and most importantly… for your kind heart. For how much you care. For what a _good_ person you are. Do you hear me?"

Kara nodded, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"Come here, honey," Lena whispered, wrapping her arms around Kara and holding her in a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay."

"Maybe I should just let Clark—"

"Whoa. Hey. Don't even go there. National City needs _you,_ Kara. _You_ saved those thirteen people."

"And a dog."

"And a dog! There. See? Clark's a big oaf. A good man, but… hard-headed. National City needs _you._ National City needs Supergirl. So, don't you dare give up now, okay? Those thirteen people – and that dog – are alive because of you."

Biting her lip, Kara nodded weakly.

"Now… You wanna get out of that cape and have something to eat?"

With a slow nod, Kara rose to her feet and made her way to the bathroom where she changed out of her super suit. When she returned, she was in her usual attire of a nice pair of slacks and a blouse, which happened to be a light shade of pink.

"You look lovely," Lena commented, upon seeing Kara enter the kitchen.

She still looked solemn but smiled slightly upon hearing the compliment as she muttered, "Thanks."

"Dinner's ready," the youngest Luthor offered with a gentle smile

"Lena…" Kara said softly, sitting down carefully in the chair and folding her hands in her lap.

"Yes, dear?"

Kara shivered. Lena had yet to call her 'dear,' and it was something so sweet and domestic that it gave the hero butterflies.

"I, um… I just want to say thank you. For having me here."

"Kara… Sweetheart. It was never that I didn't want you here. It was just that I was… I was nervous."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Lena."

With a slow nod, Lena conceded her understanding, but deep down, she still had her doubts.

"I don't deserve you," she whispered, her eyes dropping to her plate.

"Lena—"

"Sorry," the CEO blurted. "You should eat. I'm sure you're starving."

"Lena…"

"Please, eat."

Kara squeezed her partner's hand before digging into the meal.

Once they were finished, Kara looked across the table at Lena and gaped, "Wow, Lena. That was fantastic."

Smiling shyly, Lena said, "Thanks, sweetheart. I try."

"Can I have a kiss?"

Lena nodded and leaned in, pressing their lips together before pulling away and saying, "You must be exhausted."

Kara shrugged her shoulders and avoided Lena's gaze, sighing, "Yeah. I should probably get going. Tonight was lovely, though, Lena. Thank you so much for—"

"Kara, wait."

Tilting her head in confusion, Kara looked at her partner.

"Yes?"

"Maybe… Maybe you could stay with me tonight? You, um… You look pretty… sad… and I, um… I know you're upset, so… I don't really want you to be alone right now."

Kara felt her heart swell. Lena was asking her to stay. And not only that, she was looking after her, in a way no one had ever done before. It was usually Supergirl looking after everyone else, not the other way around. But here Lena was, worried about her wellbeing.

"I don't want to impose. I'll be alright," Kara replied, swallowing hard as she wrung her hands.

She didn't want to leave.

"Don't go," Lena whispered, taking Kara's hand. "Please, stay with me."

It took everything in Lena to plead with her like that. Took everything in her just to open up and be vulnerable in that way. But there she was, trusting Kara with her heart.

"I… If… If you're sure…"

Lena nodded firmly and rose from her seat, rounding the table and pulling Kara to her feet before wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I'm sure." Then, Lena kissed Kara's cheek and urged her, "Go get ready for bed. You look exhausted, and you really need rest. There's a spare toothbrush under the sink."

"I—"

"Go on, you goober. Go brush your teeth."

"Can… Is… Is there any way I could shower?"

"Oh, of course! There's a spare towel under the sink too. Sorry! I should've offered."

Offering a weak smile, Kara kissed her cheek and replied, "Thanks, babe."

When Kara was done showering, she realized that she hadn't brought a change of clothes, so – wrapped only in a towel – she slipped into Lena's bedroom and shyly asked, "Do you… um… have anything I could wear to bed? I didn't know I'd—"

Wearing a broad smile, Lena nodded and moved to her dresser, removing an oversized National City University sweatshirt, pair of shorts, and a pair of black lace underwear.

Blushing, Kara muttered, "Thank you," took the clothing, and disappeared into the bathroom to get changed.

Upon returning in Lena's clothes, the youngest Luthor sat on the bed blatantly staring.

"W-What?" the blonde stammered, biting her lip. "Do I look silly?"

"You look _hot._ "

Blushing, Kara dropped her gaze.

"Come here," Lena beckoned her.

Kara did as she was asked, approaching slowly, and when she was within arm's reach, Lena put her hands on her hips. When she noticed that Kara was less responsive than usual – she was still averting her gaze – Lena dropped her hands to her sides.

"Why don't you get some sleep," she offered. "Come lay down."

Kara nodded weakly and crawled under the covers, far from her usual agile self, and put her head on the pillow, mumbling a groggy, "Night, Lena."

"Whoa, wait a tick," Lena stopped her. When Kara's eyes opened again, Lena asked, "May I have a kiss goodnight?"

"Shit, sorry. Of course. I… I guess I'm… not really myself tonight."

Lena gave her an understanding smile and leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Kara's waiting lips before turning out the light.

As Kara fell asleep, Lena wrapped her arm around the hero from behind, resting her hand on the blonde's abdomen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara woke to Lena pressed against her back, holding her tightly. She could feel that Lena's shirt had ridden up just beneath her breasts, leaving her abdomen exposed, their skin stuck together with sweat. It hadn't been a great idea for Kara to wear a sweatshirt to bed, and it was no surprise that they were overheating and sticking together from their shirts riding up in that way. When Kara's eyes finally fluttered open, she felt her heart begin to race. Lena's hand had slowly traveled up her torso and was just below her breast, her fingertips slipped just below the hem of the sweatshirt.

Wanting to remove the shirt but feeling oddly too self-conscious to do so – suddenly, being naked around Lena was intimidating – and not wanting to move Lena at all, Kara resigned herself to laying in their sweat. Her heart rate didn't calm, though, because the longer she was awake, the more her mind wandered to the way Lena's fingertips were pressed against her skin.

Taking a particularly deep breath, Kara tried to steady herself. _Go back to sleep,_ she thought. _Just breathe._

But just then, Lena shifted impossibly closer, her legs pressed up against the backs of Kara's thighs from behind. Their bodies were molded together, almost as one, and the last thing Kara wanted – despite knowing how sticky they both were – was to disrupt this perfect moment. She'd wanted Lena this close for as long as she could remember, and the realization that her dream was finally coming true was hitting her hard. Maybe that was why her heart was racing.

Or it could have been her gigantic metaphorical boner.

One of the two. Or maybe both.

Either way, Kara couldn't sleep. Couldn't believe that Lena was holding her this way, allowing her to sleep in her bed. Staying with her through the night. Kara wasn't alone, for once. And she wasn't lonely. She didn't have to cry herself to sleep, because everything she wanted in the world was holding her tightly.

When Lena nuzzled her forehead against Kara's shoulder blade, the hero shivered, despite the heat pulsing between them. It felt good to have Lena so close. Impossibly good. Unbelievably good. _This must be a dream,_ Kara thought in passing. _She'd never want me in reality._

But it had to be real, because was suddenly feeling Lena's hand slowly slide south, rubbing her toned abdomen and trailing her fingers along the waistband of the Kryptonian's shorts. Kara's heart stopped. _She's asleep,_ Kara told herself. In light of this belief, Kara reluctantly pressed her hand on top of Lena's to hold it still, but felt the sudden, unexpected jolt of Lena's teeth gently biting her shoulder.

 _She's_ _ **awake**_.

Kara shivered as Lena gently pushed her hand away, then snaked hers south, into Kara's panties, the lace tickling the backs of her fingers.

"I wanna see you in these before I tear them off," Lena husked in Kara's ear, kissing the shell of it and dragging her tongue along the edge.

"I don't wear lace," Kara protested.

"You do now."

Kara swallowed hard.

"Maybe we should just leave the lights off?"

"Kara," Lena whispered. "Please, let me see how sexy you look."

"But I—"

" _Baby_ ," Lena purred. "Please."

Thinking she might die right then and there, the hero shut her eyes, allowing he sensation of Lena's lips on her neck to take over and shift her into another dimension. She'd never heard Lena plead with her before. Everything from her lips was a demand, besides the night she'd asked her to stay, after her mother had broken her heart for the hundredth time. Hearing her beg now was irresistible. There was nothing Kara would be able to deny her.

As soon as Lena felt her nod, Lena flicked on the light and pushed on Kara's shoulder to get her to lie flat on her back instead of on her side. After kneeling beside Kara on the bed, Lena slowly slid the woman's shorts down past her ankles, savoring the reveal of the lace panties waiting for her beneath the fabric she was removing.

Letting out a soft moan of approval, Lena leaned in and pressed a kiss just below Kara's navel, making the Super's back arch slightly.

"Lena," she breathed.

"You're so fucking hot," Lena told her, her mouth watering.

"I look silly. And it's riding up my ass."

"I'm gonna be riding up your ass in a minute, if you don't quit whining," Lena warned.

The demanding tone was back, if only for a brief moment, broken quickly by Lena's bright, playful laughter. Kara breathed a sigh of relief at the sound, savoring every note. There was no sound Kara loved more in the world than Lena's laugh.

"It doesn't look silly," Lena promised, seeing Kara's blush. "They were made for you."

"I don't know how you can wear these. They're—"

But Kara's words failed her when Lena cupped her sex through the fabric of her underwear, making every organ system in her body screech to a halt.

"L-Lena…" the blonde tried, biting her lip.

"Kara?"

The hero nodded.

"Can I… You're… You're making me really… um…" Kara look stupidly confused, so Lena, face flushed, explained, "You're making me really horny. Will you… Will you please make love to me?"

"Wait…" Kara said softly. "You… You want _me_ to make love to _you?_ Not the other way around? Are you… Are you saying you don't want to top?"

Lena bit her lip and shook her head, saying, "Not tonight."

"But you said—"

"I know what I said."

"Lena. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. Not with me. We can do it—"

"Kara… I… I just want to try it. If… If it's okay. Will you please?"

"If you're sure. I'll… I'll do anything you ask of me, Lena. You want me bent over a table, you got it. You want it hard and fast, you got it. You want it slow and sweet, you got it. I will give you anything and everything to serve you, my queen."

"Wait. Kara… Don't say that. It's not like that. I don't… I don't…"

"What is it, babe?" Kara asked softly, stroking Lena's hair back when the woman looked at her with concern.

"I don't want you to serve me anymore, Kara. I just… want… to be in this together…"

"We _are_ in this together, honey," Kara promised, gently pulling Lena on top of her until she was straddling the hero's lap. "I just want you to be comfortable."

"I am comfortable with you," Lena assured her. "Really."

With a nod, the blonde offered, "Tell me how you want it."

"Maybe… um… Maybe we could just…"

"Lena… What is it?"

"I'm sorry. This is hard for me."

"Lena, we can just—"

"No. No, I want… I want you on top."

"You want me to go down on you?"

Lena shook her head.

"Babe, you're gonna have to just say it, 'cause I'm really not sure what you're asking for."

Face red, Lena whispered, "Maybe you could just… you know… missionary?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kara asked, "Really? I thought that was vanilla."

"Kara," the Luthor whimpered. "Can we please just try it?"

"Of course. I'm sorry."

With careful hands, Kara began to slide Lena's underwear down past her thighs. Once they were all the way off, she let out a held breath, admiring Lena's body. Eventually, when she heard the sound of Lena's quickened breaths, she slid her hand between Lena's legs.

"No, wait," Lena protested breathlessly. "I… Bedside table drawer."

Hesitating from confusion at first, Kara looked over and pulled out the drawer on the nightstand, revealing a strap-on that made her eyes go wide.

"You… You want me to…"

" _Please,_ Kara. Please. I need you."

Mouth watering from the intense arousal Lena was causing, Kara wasted no more time undressing, fastening the strap on around her hips, and positioning herself between Lena's legs.

"Are… Are you ready?" the hero asked gently, stroking some of Lena's sweat-soaked hair out of her face.

Lena nodded enthusiastically, almost frantically, and lifted her hips slightly. Kara, blushing brightly from the sight of Lena's desperation – something she'd never really seen like this before – slowly pushed the toy into the woman's center, making her whimper from the gradual sensation of being filled.

"Kara," she moaned, feeling the toy pressed in up to its hilt.

"Lena," Kara sighed, stroking the woman's hair back again to comfort her.

"Kara," Lena whimpered again, when Kara remained still, admiring her. "Please. Please, move."

The hero couldn't lie; in her deepest fantasy, this interaction played out over and over in her mind. Taking Lena like this. Taking charge. Being the source of Lena's desperation, whimpering, and moaning. It was almost too much for Kara to experience in reality. But Lena's plea brought her back, so slowly, she pulled her hips back, making the toy slide inside Lena's sex.

"Fuck," Lena gasped. "Kara, don't stop."

Kara nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Lena's forehead before working her hips into a torturous, slow, steady rhythm that almost instantly drove her partner mad with want.

"Kara," Lena panted. "Kara, please."

But the hero held out, longing to hear these whimpers and pleas just a few more times. She knew Lena needed more to cum, but she also knew she didn't want the moment to end that easily.

When Lena's legs wrapped around her, her ankles locking behind her back to push her forward and drive the toy deeper, Kara felt her heart start to race. Lena really was desperate with want.

"Beg me a little more, baby," Kara whispered, pumping into her. "Just a little more."

As soon as she said it, she regretted it. Instantly, she realized that she'd just told Lena Luthor what to do in bed, and that was a _big_ no-no. Kara's hips stilled, bracing for Lena's fury and punishment. But it didn't come.

"Please. _Please_ , Kara," Lena was mewling. "I need it. _Please_."

Thinking she might be sick from the intensity of her own arousal at the sound of her lover begging her, Kara's head began to spin. Was this really happening?

Testing the water a little further – Lena's reaction certainly made it seem like she liked it – Kara purred, "A little more. Tell me how bad you want it, and I might let you cum."

"Kara, please!" Lena cried, her pleas getting louder and more frantic. "I need you. Please, just a little harder."

Letting out her own soft moan of satisfaction and feeling her own arousal drip onto her thighs, Kara pressed their foreheads together, pumping into Lena just a little harder than before.

"You're such a good girl," Kara whispered, purely on instinct and without any further thought. "My sweet girl."

Lena let out a surprisingly loud gasp as soon as Kara said 'good girl,' her thighs clenching around Kara's hips, and bucked up hard, driving the toy deeper into her sex. Unable to wait for more, Lena's hands fell to her lover's hips, pulling hard to keep Kara thrusting deep.

"Kara," she groaned. "Kara, please. _Please_. Please. I'll be good. Just… please. I need more of you in me."

Bucking hard herself at 'I'll be good,' intoxicated by the sound of Lena's begging, Kara picked up the pace, knowing that if she teased Lena any longer, she might break.

"Good girl," Kara repeated, gripping Lena's hips and thrusting deeper. "You can cum, baby. Cum for me."

"Ah! Kara!" Lena cried out, clenching around the toy as her nails dug in deep and dragged down Kara's back.

Feeling her lover's thighs shake and knowing this was a tell-tale sign of Lena's orgasm, Kara slowed her thrusts to a crawl, drawing out every last wave of electricity coursing through her, wanting to make the moaning last as long as possible. The sound filled Kara's ears and made her thirsty for more. To her dismay, Lena's begging slowed to a stop, and her thighs began to steady, signaling that she was starting to come down from her high.

But Lena's arms wrapped around her in a surprisingly firm hold as she pulled Kara into a tight hug, their fronts pressed together. She was still panting and gasping for air when Kara gently pulled out.

"You okay?" Kara asked gently, stroking Lena's hair back in a tender gesture, in hopes of calming her.

Lena nodded rapidly before nuzzling into the crook of Kara's neck.

Feeling Lena's heavy breaths on her skin, Kara's brow furrowed with worry. She'd never heard Lena lose control this way.

"Are you sure?" she pressed. "Your breathing is—"

"I… That was… Fuck."

Blushing, the Kryptonian asked, "Is that a good 'fuck' or a bad 'fuck?'"

"Um… That was a _great_ fuck."

Filled with relief – and surprise – Kara let out a held breath and relaxed against Lena's body, holding on to the most precious thing in her life.

"I'm glad," the blonde said softly, pressing a kiss to Lena's cheek. "Surprised, though."

"Um… Yeah. Me too."

"Am I that horrible in bed?" Kara teased.

Lena quickly shook her head.

"No. I just… You said… I mean…"

"I said what?"

"You called me 'good girl' and I… I lost it…"

Raising an eyebrow, Kara pulled away to look her partner in the eyes, asking, "Really? That was what did it?"

Lena nodded.

"And you telling me to beg."

"Wow," the hero breathed, pushing her own hair back and out of her face. "That's… Wow."

"It _was_ wow," Lena agreed. "Please… Please, tell me you'll do that again."

"But… But I topped you. And… And you liked it."

Lena nodded but clarified, "Only with you. Only ever with you. I've never trusted anyone else to do that to me."

"Really? No one?"

"No one."

"Then I'm honored to be the first, sweetheart," Kara told her, kissing her lips. "And you were _such_ a good girl…"

Immediately, the brunette blushed, pulling Kara closer and hiding her face in her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What ever for, honey?"

"For making me trust you."

"You can always trust me. I'll never intentionally hurt you, Lena. I promise you that."

Smiling, Lena gave Kara a squeeze and sighed, "We should sleep."

With a nod, Kara kissed Lena's forehead, and the two fell back to sleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap in, guys. I'm about to shake things up for this final chapter!

Over the next several weeks, Kara's tenderness had no end, and it never ceased to surprise the CEO, who was unfamiliar with a gentle touch.

"Hey… Lena. Honey," Kara whispered one morning, kissing her partner's forehead to wake her.

Lena whined in her sleep, mumbled something under her breath, and grabbed a nearby pillow, covering her face with it.

"Ah, ah," Kara chastised her, gently tugging the pillow away, much to Lena's chagrin. "Uppy time, my queen."

Groaning, Lena grumbled, "Don't."

"Don't what, baby?" Kara asked softly, stroking the brunette's hair out of her face.

"Don't call me a queen."

"But you are, darling," the hero whispered, pressing her lips to Lena's forehead again. "You are my queen."

With a heavy sigh of protest, the CEO finally opened her eyes.

"Alright, alright," she huffed, propping herself up on her elbows. "I'm up."

"Do you wanna do something today? It's Saturday, and you don't have to work."

"Kara!" Lena snapped. "Did you wake me up for _that?_ "

Blushing, Kara mumbled, "Well… Yeah. I mean… I got excited."

"Excited?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Yeah… I… I woke up, and you were here. So… excited."

Raising an eyebrow, Lena commented, "You are a literal puppy, you know that?"

With a warm smile, Kara nuzzled Lena's neck and kissed her there.

"Kara… Don't do that, honey," the youngest Luthor protested, hiccupping a breath when Kara's lips touched her skin.

"Why not?" the hero whispered in her partner's ear. "Don't you like it?"

Lena nodded, letting out a soft whimper when Kara bit down lightly.

"That's the point."

"But if you—"

"We should get up, baby."

"But—"

"You're turning me on."

"What if that's what I want?"

"Come on, sweetie. It's getting late, and we've gotta eat."

"It's not late. And… Well… I am hungry… but the kitchen is sooo far…"

"Come on, goober. Let's go."

With a sigh of disappointment, Kara wiggled away and slipped out from under the covers.

"I'll go shower, and then I'll make you breakfast, okay?"

"You don't have to—"

"I want to."

"But—"

"It's really okay. Please, let me."

Biting her lip, Lena nodded her consent.

But it didn't take long for Lena to grow anxious as she sat quietly on her bed and thought about the naked hero in her shower.

Feeling a little self-conscious, but also completely unable to stop herself, Lena approached the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"You okay?" Kara called out.

Lena's heart raced.

"Yeah. Can… Can I come in?" Lena asked, over the soft roar of the water.

"Um… Sure?"

Slowly, Lena slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

The shower was large enough for three or four people to fit inside, and jets surrounded the inside from all angles. Of course, there would be nothing less than the best in Lena's penthouse. But the walls of the shower were glass, so Lena could easily see Kara's naked body inside, and it made her mouth water.

"Kara…" Lena tried, unable to find more words.

Quickly, Kara turned around to look out of the glass and find Lena standing awkwardly, biting down anxiously on her lower lip.

"What is it?" the blonde asked, using both hands to push her hair out of her face.

Lena was nearly drooling.

"I, um… I should probably shower too…"

Raising an eyebrow, Kara smirked, asking, "Can't wait your turn?"

Shyly, the CEO shook her head, mumbling, "Not unless I have to."

"You don't have to," Kara assured her. "You should've just told me before. I would've waited for you."

"I didn't know."

"You didn't know you wanted to shower?"

"I didn't know I wanted to shower with you."

Smiling, Kara turned off the jets and opened the shower door, waiting for Lena to get undressed.

"Come on, then," she giggled. "Get your perky little ass in here."

Lena did as she was told as soon as she was undressed, slipping into the shower and into Kara's arms. The blonde held their bodies close together as she turned the jets back on, allowing the pressure to massage her muscles as she kissed her partner deeply.

Slowly, the Luthor's hands began to wander.

"A little eager, are we?" the hero teased.

Lena nodded and squeezed Kara's hips, confessing, "I am."

"You should've brought the strap-on," Kara mused with a smirk.

"I can go get it!" Lena blurted, reaching for the door of the shower.

But Kara stopped her hand.

"I can make you cum without it."

Feeling her heart slam in her chest, almost as though it might burst, Lena nodded her head and whispered, "Please, Kara."

When the hero's fingers dipped between her partner's folds and felt how slick she was there, Kara smirked again.

"Ready for me already?" she chuckled.

Lena nodded and repeated, "Please."

"Alright, baby," Kara soothed her, stroking her hair back and walking her backwards until she was pressed against the wall of the shower. "Spread."

Obediently, the CEO separated her legs slightly, giving the hero access to her most intimate parts.

"Kara," Lena breathed, eyes falling shut as soon as the hero slid a single digit inside her.

"I've got you, baby," the blonde purred, sliding one more finger inside and pumping both in and out slowly. "Relax."

But there was no way in hell that Lena was going to relax when her entire body was electrified by her lover's touch. No way it was possible. Then, Kara curled her fingers forward, stroking the walls of Lena's sex, and the CEO knew immediately that it was all over from there. Knees going weak, Lena began to slump against the wall, but the Super noticed at once and wrapped a strong, protective arm behind her back, holding her upright.

"It's okay," Kara hushed her, when Lena started to whimper and wiggle her hips forward in search of deeper stimulation. But when Lena whined louder and reached for Kara's hand to press it closer to her sex, the hero tutted, "Ah, ah. Are you going to be a good girl, or do I need to stop?"

Kara had taken a significant leap with this threat, but she'd made it based on Lena's reaction to her previous behavior and praise.

The risk paid off.

"I'll be good," Lena whimpered immediately, moving her hands away and placing them on Kara's shoulders.

As soon as Kara pushed her fingers back in, Lena bucked her hips and let out an audible gasp before digging her nails into the skin of Kara's shoulder blades.

"Can you be a good girl?" Kara asked again, her own mouth watering from the taunt.

It was intoxicating, being able to pull this reaction from Lena Luthor, CEO of multiple companies, millionaire extraordinaire, and genius scientist. Nothing in their previous relationship could have prepared her for the incredible sound of Lena panting and begging at her every touch.

Then, Lena answered breathlessly, "Yes. Yes, Kara. I'll be a good girl."

"Good. Now, stay standing, or I stop."

Quivering with excitement, Lena braced herself against the wall of the shower as Kara knelt down and put her mouth between her legs, wasting no time sucking her clit without further ado. Of course, this meant that Lena's knees went weak again in no time, but she was determined to stay upright, so she braced herself with her hands on Kara's shoulders instead, hoping this would help her stand.

It did. Just barely, but it did.

And Lena managed to stay standing up until the very last minute, when her orgasm hit her like an anvil, with Kara relentlessly sucking hard on her clit.

"KARA!" Lena screamed, her legs giving out from under her.

As soon as Lena started to slip on the shower floor, Kara caught her with one arm, making sure to hold her still while continuing her loving assault on the woman's most sensitive organ.

"Fuck," the youngest Luthor gasped, gripping Kara's shoulders in an iron-like vice. "Kara… Kara, stop. I can't—"

But the hero had no intentions of stopping until Lena came again. And she did, shortly after, despite her claims that she could not. Kara had her body shaking a second time, her thighs vibrating as she screamed out Kara's name again.

"Good girl," Kara whispered, reaching over with her free hand to turn off the water in the shower while keeping her other arm around Lena to hold her up.

As soon as Lena heard her say those words, she let out a high-pitched whimper, her nails digging deeper into Kara's skin.

"You like that, baby?" Kara teased, sliding her hands up and down Lena's sides.

"Need… Need to sit. Can't stand," Lena panted.

"Alright, alright," the Kryptonian conceded with a smirk. "I'll let you rest. After all… You were _such_ a good girl."

"Kara," Lena moaned. "Shh. I can't take any more."

"My good, sweet girl," the hero purred, rising to her feet to kiss her partner's lips.

Then, without asking permission, Kara lifted Lena into her arms and carried her out of the shower, bridal style, setting her down on the plush rug just outside the shower door before wrapping her in a towel. After drying off the dazed Luthor, Kara carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Let's get ready and go do something," Kara offered with a smile. "Unless I've worn you out too much."

"Nap first," Lena yawned. "Then we can go do whatever you want."

"That's my girl," the hero purred, stroking Lena's hair back as her eyes closed. "My sweet girl."

Shivering in response, Lena reached out and pulled Kara on top of her, holding her against her chest until she fell asleep.

~!~!~

The next night, when Kara arrived at Lena's place for dinner, she was greeted by a display of rare flowers, nearly covering the counters in the kitchen and on the side tables in the living room.

"W-What's all this for?" Kara asked, staring dumbfounded at her surroundings.

"I just… wanted to say… thank you…"

"Um… Lena… These are beautiful, really, but… what are you thanking me for?"

Blushing brightly, Lena shifted her weight from one foot to the other. It wasn't like her to be shy, but around Kara, everything was different. She was self-conscious. Not like a Luthor at all. But then again, she didn't have to be anyone in particular around Kara. She could just be… Lena.

"For… For being a trustworthy person in my life. For… making me feel… making me feel like I can be myself around you."

"Lena… If this is about what happened yesterday… You don't have to—"

"No!" Lena cried. "I do. I really, really do. Because no one – _no one_ – has ever made me feel safe enough to be me before. No one except you. And you… somehow, you've found… all those little… things… about me… that just… melt me to the core and break me down."

"That's good, right?" Kara asked anxiously, biting down on her lower lip.

"Yes, honey," Lena assured her, finally reaching out to take her hands. "It's very good. I want… I _want_ to be broken down, into all my little pieces. And the only one who's ever come close to that is you."

"But I just—"

"Don't downplay or diminish the accomplishment that is getting a Luthor to open up."

"I don't see it as an accomplishment," the hero explained, sitting down at the dining room table. "I see it as a privilege."

"But—"

"No, really. You're the one who gives me the strength to put the suit on every day. Being blessed enough to be invited into your world… your heart… it's been incredible. I should be the one thanking you, for allowing me in your life."

Sitting down slowly, Lena looked her partner over and began to look nervous again.

"Lena?" Kara asked, noticing immediately. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"I… I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, Lena. Anything at all."

"I want… I want you to break me."

"You what?"

"I want you to tear me apart from the inside out and fuck me until I _break._ "

Jaw quite obviously hanging open, Kara stared at the CEO in disbelief.

She'd always known Lena to be forward and to speak her mind, but this… this was another thing entirely.

"Kara?" Lena asked shyly, when the hero didn't speak and hadn't closed her mouth.

"S-Sorry," Kara stammered. "I, um… I… I don't know if I—"

"Please. Please. I just want… I want to give you everything. I'm ready."

"Lena, I don't—"

"I need this," Lena replied, her voice dropping to a pleading whisper. "Please, Kara."

Raising a surprised eyebrow, Kara rose from her seat at the table and began to walk away from the table. Lena's heart sank. She'd done exactly as she'd feared: scared the hero off. Maybe even upset her? But no… Kara was turning around.

"Well? Get your ass in the bedroom before I carry you in there."

The hero was smirking, and the wave of relief that crashed over Lena because of it was incredible.

This was happening.

On shaky legs, Lena followed the Super into the bedroom, where Kara nodded towards the bed.

"Clothes off. Face down. Arms out. Legs spread."

"I—"

"Do as you're told," Kara ordered, her tone suddenly dark and serious, something Lena barely recognized.

It made Lena's insides quiver and her body tremble to hear the demanding manner with which Kara made her request.

So she nodded and began to undress, trying to put on a show for Kara while at the same time trying not to faint from the anticipation of what was to come. As soon as Lena was face down on the bed, limbs spread, putting her sex on display, Kara's mouth began to water. This wasn't exactly the role she was used to taking, but she was more than happy to oblige when she realized that her partner was already incredibly wet and dripping onto the insides of her thighs.

"Oh, _darling_ ," Kara cooed, leaning in and dragging a single finger down from the apex of Lena's thighs and down to the back of her knee, swiping some of Lena's arousal on her fingertip along the way. "You're already ready for me."

Lena nodded, so the hero slid two bold fingers up into her sex, scissoring them apart to spread her open.

"Mmm," the blonde hummed, pulling out and slipping her own fingers past her lips to taste Lena's fluids. "Love that."

Then, seeing that Lena's chest was expanding rapidly – indicating she was breathing fast and heavy – Kara leaned in, pressing several kisses down Lena's spine and making her shiver. But Lena's arms tucked inwards as she gripped the comforter of the bed, so Kara pulled away instantly and slapped Lena's ass hard with an open palm. The brunette's body jolted with shock as she felt the impact, and a soft whimper escaped her lips as the sensation rippled through her.

"I said _arms out,_ " Kara growled, feigning irritation.

Her own heart was starting to race as she noticed a fresh wave of arousal dripping from Lena's core.

"Oh… Did you like that?" the hero purred. "Do you like it when I slap your ass?"

Lena nodded vigorously, not daring to ignore the question, although her head was spinning and nearly delirium.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Oooh," Kara whispered. "You even learned to answer when spoken to. What a good girl…"

Another whimper escaped Lena's lips as her hips bucked forward involuntarily, seeking friction.

"Ah, ah," the blonde scolded her. "Be still."

Groping Lena's ass with one hand, Kara slapped the opposite side with the other, watching with bated breath as Lena's body jerked. Then, deciding to pause to gauge Lena's level of frustration, Kara stood upright and waited.

But she didn't have to wait long.

"Please. Please, Kara. Please," Lena whimpered.

The desperation in Lena's voice made Kara's insides turn. This was everything she'd ever dreamed of, all in one desperate, pleading package.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" Kara tested, sliding a hand down the length of Lena's spine as she swallowed thickly.

Lena nodded enthusiastically, a silent promise to be good, so Kara leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lower back.

"Good," she whispered. "That's what I want to hear."

"I'll be good," Lena promised. "I'll be good. Just… please. Please, Kara. Please. I need you in me. Please."

The endless pleas continued as Kara's hands wandered for a few moments, but when she realized that Lena was physically unable to be still, she reached into the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out four pairs of leather cuffs, jingling them loudly so Lena could hear what she was doing.

The youngest Luthor let out a low groan in anticipation as she babbled, "Yes. Please, Kara. Please."

"Seems you can't be a good girl without them…" Kara mused. "So I think I will use these to make sure that you remain still."

Lena nodded and answered, "Yes, ma'am," swallowing hard.

"Oooh," Kara teased. "Ma'am. I like that. Next thing you know, I'll have you calling me 'Daddy.'"

A soft whimper escaped Lena's lips again as she ground down against the comforter, and as soon as Kara noticed, her hand was flying hard and fast against Lena's ass cheek.

"Be still, Lena."

"S-Sorry. S-Sorry, Kara. I'm sorry," Lena blurted, her eyes filling with tears from the intensity of her arousal.

"Now…" Kara started, once Lena was bound at all four limbs to the bed posts. "Where should I begin?"

"N-Need… Need you in me," Lena pleaded. "P-Please. Please, Kara. I need you. I need you."

"Hmm… I don't know. You haven't been very good so far."

"I'll be good!" the Luthor cried, loudly enough for neighbors to hear, if she'd had any. "I'll be good. I'll be good. Kara, please. Please. I'll be good."

"It's really too bad I don't have a cock, isn't it?" Kara mused. "I'd have you sucking me off right now, with that pretty little mouth of yours."

Again, Lena groaned. Hearing Kara talk dirty was well beyond her wildest dreams, and the culmination of all of Kara's moves of dominance were making her lose her mind.

"I'll do anything," Lena finally managed to tell her. "Anything you want."

"I think for now… I'll just take you from behind…"

There was a pause, filled with several of their quickened heartbeats, before the sound of Kara fastening the strap-on around her hips filled Lena's ears.

"Yes," she moaned. "Please, Kara. Please."

"Be a good girl," the Super warned. "Be a good girl, and I'll let you cum around my cock."

Nodding her consent and agreement, Lena lifted her hips to give the Super better access to her sex. Kara took the warm welcome gratefully, pushing the head of the toy in ever so slowly, making Lena let out a drawn-out whine of pleasure.

"That good, baby?" Kara whispered, tangling her fingers in her partner's hair.

Again, Lena nodded.

"Good. Then keep your ass in the air and don't fucking cum until I tell you to."

Without further warning, Kara pounded into her lover's sex from behind, thrusting hard and fast at a rapid, intoxicating pace that Lena could barely keep up with. Trying to thrust back against her was impossible, as she was unable to match the Kryptonian's pace, so Lena simply resigned herself to pulling hard at the cuffs she was bound by, if only because her body would not let her be still.

After only a few more thrusts, Lena could feel her arousal coiling in her stomach, tightening her muscles and threatening to throw her overboard.

Kara felt the shiver that went down her spine immediately.

"Don't you dare," she warned. "Behave."

Gasping when she opened her mouth to speak, Lena pushed her ass back against Kara's thrusting hips. She wanted to say, 'I can't,' but found herself unable to speak the words as a tiny bit of drool slipped past the corner of her lips. Seeing this when Lena turned her head slightly made Kara tremble, and unable to contain herself, she tugged on the Luthor's hair – hard, but not hard enough to actually hurt her. Just hard enough to feel good. Of course, Lena cried out from the pleasure, and without pulling out of her cunt, Kara slapped her ass again.

"Good girl," Kara panted, not slowing her pace. "Good girl, Lena. That's it, baby. That's my girl."

This was all it took to bring Lena to the very peak of her arousal, and she let out a loud scream of her lover's name as her thighs clenched.

"NO!" Kara shouted, tugging on Lena's hair again. "Don't you fucking dare. _Behave,_ or I'll pull out right now and leave you here to drip dry."

"No!" Lena screamed. "No, please! Please! Please, Kara! Please! I'll be good! Please. Please. Please."

The endless pleas filled Kara's ears and made her own arousal pool between her legs. Not knowing how much she needed this before it was right in front of her, Kara found herself intoxicated by the level of control she had over Lena, and the amount of trust her partner had placed in her.

"Good girl," she purred, when Lena rocked back against her slowed thrusts. "I'll go easy on you. Just… don't cum, baby. Don't cum yet. Be a good girl for me."

"T-Thank you, b-baby," Lena stammered, licking her lips.

It wasn't long before Kara felt Lena's thighs shaking again, and almost immediately, the brunette whimpered, "Kara, I can't. I can't."

"Alright," Kara whispered, stroking Lena's hair as she continued to pump the toy into her at a steadier rhythm. "Alright, baby. I want you to cum for me, and I want you to say my name. Be my good girl, Lena. Be my best girl."

Lena let out an unbridled scream as the final bout of encouragement escaped Kara's lips. Unable to hold it back, Lena's climax tore through her, shaking her body and making her nearly collapse on the bed after moaning her partner's name. When Kara felt her body going limp, she wrapped an arm around Lena's front to hold her upright to keep pounding into her from behind.

"Don't stop," Lena begged, to Kara's surprise.

"You can take more?"

"P-Please."

"Oh, _honey,_ " Kara cooed, thrusting hard. "What a good girl. My good, sweet girl. My best girl."

Lena's high-pitched whining, signaling her second orgasm, took Kara by surprise, as she could tell that the woman was now holding absolutely nothing back.

"Good girl," Kara praised her, coming to the full realization that her partner had, without a doubt, an intense praise kink. "Good girl. Keep going."

"K-Kara," Lena gasped. "Kara!"

"Can you give me one more, baby? Can my good girl give me one more?"

Lena whined again, unsure of how to answer. She wasn't exactly confident in her ability to cum a third time, but if Kara didn't stop soon, she was pretty sure it was going to be drawn out of her body with or without her mind's permission.

"Come on, baby," Kara whispered, when Lena didn't reply. "One more."

Finally, Lena responded with a nod of consent, so Kara picked up the pace, thrusting wildly into her an offering her ass one last, hard slap, which was nearly the end of Lena's self-control.

She lost it a final time when Kara praised her, "Come on, honey. That's it. Good girl."

"Kara!" Lena cried, her body going completely numb except for the intense tingling sensation running up her body, starting at her toes and ending at her ears.

Everything in her was vibrating, and yet, she couldn't move.

"Easy," the hero whispered, soothing Lena by easing her down onto the bed and rubbing her back with gentle, practiced hands. "Easy, baby. You did so good. _So_ good, honey. My good girl."

With one final, soft moan, Lena's eyes fell shut.

"It's okay, baby," Kara told her. "You can rest."

Aside from a gasp when Kara pulled the toy out of her, Lena was silent until she fell asleep, completely exhausted and drained from Kara's expert, loving assault on her body.

~!~!~

Lena didn't sleep long. In fact, she woke shortly after her partner had fallen asleep beside her, with one arm draped over her bare back. When she woke, she wiggled free and rolled onto her side, facing Kara, and simply watched the Kryptonian sleep in silence. She looked so incredibly at peace that Lena didn't want to wake her. But the urge to hear her voice and look into her beautiful blue eyes was too much to resist, so Lena gently shook the woman's shoulder.

Groggily, Kara opened her eyes and looked into Lena's, offering a warm smile as soon as she was awake enough to realize where she was.

"Morning, precious," the hero whispered, kissing Lena on the nose.

"It's not morning…" Lena told her shyly, biting her lip.

"What?"

"I… I just… I missed you."

Laughing lightly, Kara pulled Lena into her arms and held her against her chest, shutting her eyes. Without thinking much of it, Kara whispered in Kryptonian, " _I love you_ , Lena."

"What?" Lena gaped, never having heard the sound of Kara's native language before.

She could only assume it was Kryptonian, but of course, she had no idea what the woman had said.

As soon as Kara heard Lena ask 'What?' her eyes snapped open again, and she hiccupped a gasp.

"I… I, um…" she tried, completely floored by her own inability to shut the fuck up when it was obviously necessary.

"What did you just say?" Lena pressed.

"I, uh… I just… said…"

"Don't lie, Kara," Lena warned.

"I wasn't going to lie!" the hero cried, blushing brightly. "I'd… just… rather not say."

"Be a good girl," Lena teased, "and tell me what you said."

"I s-said… um… I said…"

When she realized just how uncomfortable Kara was, Lena's brow furrowed, and she asked, "Did you fall asleep and sleep-talk?"

Kara shook her head, ashamed, and mumbled, "N-No… I j-just… z-zoned out."

"What did you say, Kara?"

Heart slamming in her chest, Kara let go of her partner and wiggled away, covering her face as she mumbled, "I said, 'I love you,' in Kryptonian."

But of course, with Kara's hands covering her face, Lena had no idea what Kara had just said, so she gently tugged Kara's hands away from her mouth and said, "Look at me and say it."

"I can't!" Kara cried desperately, trying to pull away.

But Lena shook her head and warned her, "Tell me right now."

Finally, Kara stammered, "I s-said, 'I love you,' in Kryptonian."

Lena's eyes went wide with shock as she stared at her partner. They hadn't said 'I love you' yet, and this was absolutely not the way she would have anticipated it would happen.

"I… I, um…"

"I can go," Kara blurted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I can go. I'm sorry. I don't mean to push, and I know you—"

"Hey," Lena stopped her, putting her hand flat on Kara's chest as she tried to sit up. "Relax. It's okay. You're not going anywhere. You didn't upset me. It's really okay."

"B-But I—"

"How do you say it?"

"What?"

"Say it again. I want to learn."

"But—"

"Kara."

" _I love you,_ " Kara repeated, in her native language, her cheeks burning like the coal in a train's engine.

Biting her lip only briefly, Lena soaked in the sound of the words and repeated, " _I love you?_ "

Kara thought she might faint. Lena Luthor had just said 'I love you' in _Kryptonian._ Nothing could have made her night better. Nothing could have made her heart swell the way Lena did. It was almost unbelievable.

"Kara? Did I say it right?" Lena asked, jerking Kara back to the present moment, her own cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment and self-consciousness.

"Y-Yes," Kara told her. "You said it perfectly."

"Good!" Lena cried happily, clapping her hands together. Then, she repeated, "Because _I love you._ "

The tears that filled Kara's eyes were almost too much to bear, and when she let them fall, Lena smiled and kissed them off her cheeks, stroking her hair to sooth her.

" _I love you. I love you,_ " Lena repeated again, knowing what this was doing for Kara.

" _I love you,_ Lena," the hero said back, finally kissing her lips to show her just how intensely she meant it.

"Now, we should get some sleep, so I can learn more Kryptonian tomorrow," Lena told her with a smile.

"Really?!" Kara gaped. "You really want to learn more?"

No one had ever really wanted to learn her language before, and the fact that Lena had this much interest in her was exhilarating.

"Yes. Now, shh. Calm down and get some rest."

Kara nodded, but inside, she was vibrating with energy as Lena pulled her against her chest. It took her a long while to fall back to sleep, and when she did, the sound of Lena saying, _I love you_ in her native language filled her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, and especially for those who commented! Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr to chat if you want to discuss writing, just how much we adore our leading ladies, or just life in general. My handle is: echelonwarfare. Thanks again, all! Hope this finds you well!


End file.
